


It’s okay, baby boy, it’s okay

by kara8899



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Craving, Cute, Gay, Luke Alvez boyfriend, Luke Alvez gay, M/M, Sad Spencer Reid, Spencer gay, Sweet, i suck at these but here we are, idk what I’m doing anymore lmao, past drug abuse/addiction, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara8899/pseuds/kara8899
Summary: So pretty much Luke and Spencer are in a relationship and Spencer is having ya hard time right now. It’s not smut, just a sweet cute, sort of sad but not, short story:)
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	It’s okay, baby boy, it’s okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy this short lil story I wrote today:) I’ve really been loving the Luke and Spencer pairing and I know, I know, Spencer and Derek is normally more my thing but lately it has just been so easy to spew out cute short stories with those two :) also disclaimer, I do not own Criminal minds, sorry lol Thanks for reading:) (also if you have any more ideas or suggestions that you think would be cute for any pairing, please comment them below)

“It’s nothing, honest!” Spencer defended. Luke looked the boy up and down, a slight frown on his face.   
“Spencer, it is obviously not nothing. You’re crying.” He said softly, he didn’t want to upset Spencer more than he already was.   
Spencer looked at the ground, tears forming in his eyes again and his cheeks flushing.   
“Yea, so?” He mumbled softly, playing with his hands. He didn’t want his boyfriend to see him cry, it made him feel small and weak. Two things Spencer grew up being called.   
Luke sighed softly as he crossed the kitchen so wrap his arms around his crying boyfriend. Spencer stiffened at the contact, still avoiding Luke’s brown eyes.   
“It’s not a big deal.” Spencer mumbled quietly, more to himself than to Luke. Luke stiffened at that.   
“What’s not a big deal, baby boy?” He asked, using his favourite nickname for Spencer in hope that he would respond. Spencer flushed pinker at the name, but didn’t answer.   
“Lovey, please, I know something is bothering you. I want to help you feel better but I can’t do that when you get all blushy and shut down. I am here to help you, not to ridicule you, okay?” He nuzzled Spencer’s neck as the other man nodded, tears falling.   
Luke stepped back and lifted Spencer’s chin up to face him, wanting to see his face, rather than the top of his downturned head. Spencer’s eyes were still glued to the hardwood flooring of Luke’s apartment, full to the brim with tears. There was a bright blush dusted across his cheeks as he bit back a sob.   
“Baby boy, what is making you so upset?” Luke asked again, still keeping a hand under Spencer’s chin. Spencer sniffled and mumbled something inaudible.   
“Speak up, babe.” Luke said.   
“B-but I don’t want you to think I’m weak...” Spencer’s voice broke as he burst into tears, pulling back from Luke and looking away.   
Luke’s expression softened as Spencer shied away. He had almost completely turned around, trying to avoid his boyfriends gaze.   
“Spencer, I love you, I promise I do not think you’re weak.” Luke pulled his crying boyfriend into his arms, enveloping him tightly. Spencer sobbed into his boyfriends shoulder, clinging to him tightly.   
“Shhhshhhshhhshhh, it’s okay. Breathe, baby boy, breathe.” Luke said softly as he rubbed Spencer’s back. He lead Spencer over to the couch and sat down with him.   
The two of them sat there for a few minutes as Spencer calmed down. As the sobs turned to sniffles, Luke asked him again.   
“Baby boy, I can’t help you unless you let me, what’s wrong?” He wrapped his arm across Spencer’s shoulders, pulling him close. Spencer tensed at the question, but relaxed into Luke’s touch. He looked down at his hands, picking at invisible hang nails as he mumbled, “I’ve been having cravings... bad...”  
His voice shook and his breath hitched as he started to cry again. Luke just pulled him closer and kissed the top of Spencer’s curly head.   
“Shhhhshhhhshhhh it’s okay, baby boy, it’s okay.” He whispered softly into Spencer’s hair. “Thank you for telling me, Spence.” He spoke through the curls as he kissed Spencer’s hair again. Spencer just nodded through the tears and snuggled closer up against Luke’s chest.   
Spencer slowly stopped crying but neither of the two moved at all. Luke still had his arms around Spencer and his chin rested in the curls of his lovers head. Spencer was snuggled against Luke’s chest, his face pressed against his shoulder.   
Spencer was the one to finally break the silence.   
“Thank you, Luke. Thank you so much.” His voice was small and muffled as his face was pressed against Luke’s soft maroon t shirt.   
“Anytime, baby boy, anytime.” Luke said, smiling into Spencer’s hair. He kissed Spencer’s head again and though it seemed impossible, pulled Spencer in closer, the both of them wishing they could stay like that forever.  
The end


End file.
